Typically, fourdrinier paper machines include a wet end with a wire that moves in a machine direction. The wire has a width (i.e., cross-machine direction) and stock is applied substantially along the entire width of the wire. A plurality of blades are located under the wire and the plurality of blades assist in removing water from the stock on the wire. The blades are typically static, however, more recently foils and blades that actuate have been added to the wet end. A deckle may be used on both edges of the wire to retain substantially all of the stock on the wire. Deckle boards are used to create an edge on a paper machine and to retain stock, water, fines, filler, or a combination thereof on the wire of the paper machine. Typically, changes to the paper machine are made by a user adjusting machine characteristics such as a slice opening or machine speed based upon dry end test results. Thus, there is a delay between testing dry end paper and making machine adjustments at the wet end of the paper machine, causing additional waste product, out of specification product, or increasing a duration of a grade change.
Examples of monitoring and adjustment devices for paper machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,239,376; 5,472,571; 5,492,601; 8,551,293; 9,045,859; International Patent Application Publication No. WO2003/081219 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Thus, there is a need for a device that monitors activity, amplitude, scale, duration of changes, table activity, or a combination thereof. What is needed is a device that monitors and saves activity amplitude, scale, the duration of changes, or a combination thereof and at a later date resets the paper machine to duplicate the saved activity amplitude, scale, the duration of changes, table activity, or a combination thereof. What is needed is a monitoring system that monitors the wet end and allows for real time changes to be made without waiting for dry end testing data. What is needed is a monitoring system that measures an amplitude of activity and scale. What is needed is a monitoring system that is located substantially overhead of the paper machine and monitors the cross-machine direction of the paper machine as the stock travels under the monitoring system.